Rin and Sesshoumaru:A father & Daughter Day
by Dragon Master Deviln Fox
Summary: Okay I've lost the Original story i wrote before so this has to work.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this maybe my first post ever so try and bear with me on this one?

A Sesshoumaru and Rin Episode 1 Part: 1

Rin walks into the house after coming home from school one day and looks around for her step father Sesshoumaru. Rin walks into the living room and screams at what she sees. Rin yells out "Master Sesshoumaru what the hell do you think you're doing"? Sesshoumaru looks up in with a guilty look on his face and answers back saying."Raping and pillaging what you think I'm doing he says sarcastically." Rin walks walks into the room with a pissed looking on her face and says "I know that but I'm asking why in the hell are you trying on my dresses, Corsets, and my freaking Teddy Bear! I was saving that for Miroku when he gets home tonight. Rin yells out. Sesshoumaru looks straight at rin and says "Didn't he rape you in the dark caverns not too long ago? Rin turns around walking past him saying "yes he did but it's not rape if you wanted it from the start you know and plus he treats me like a princess all covered in white. Sesshoumaru looks at rin up and down and snickers at the thought of rin being a princess and says "Well if you are a princess you really choose from the pedophile bin this time..."SHUT THE FUCK UP MASTER SESSHOUMARU" as rin screams out. Sesshoumaru lets out a loud dark laugh at her facial expression. Sesshoumaru walks to the door and stares at it for a few seconds and turns back toward rin who is sewing up a new dress. Sesshoumaru asks rin where did his "tenseiga" disappear too?Rin looks at him with a embarrassed look on her face like she is guilty of something."RIN" Sesshoumaru called out. "What did you do with the "Tenseiga"? Rin gets up and walks to her room and closes the door behind her. Sesshoumaru walks up and hears loud crashes coming from her room and he busts open the door and says "Rin where is my...*Gah*... in a shock of surprise rin is holding the "Tenseiga" and it's sticky and covered in blood and white goo. '' What the hell did you do to my sword!" Rin turns away with a guileful look on her face and then says."Well i had a thought that since your sword can't kill anyone except for bringing people back to life. I took it upon myself to use it for my own personal pleasure."Sesshoumaru's eyes open up wide to the point where his demon eyes were red. Sesshoumaru dropped down to the floor to be at eye level with rin and asked her."Rin. what did you do to it?" Rin looked into her lords eyes deeply and said. "I used it to masturbate with." As rin sits there shaking in fear of what sesshoumaru may do. She runs off before sesshoumaru could say anything. Sesshoumaru stands up and cleans off his blade and thinks to himself saying. "Huh if she wanted to get laid all she had to do was just ask Naraku for a good time" Sesshoumaru walks off laughing to himself about the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 "Date night" Rin's words and Kagome's advice

Later that night rin comes from out her room wearing a long black and red dress and corset dancing around the living room in a joyful tune. Rin says to herself, "Oh my god I can wait for my wonderful date tonight with my dear Miroku"! As rin squeals out in joy, Kagome & Inuyasha walk in and they are caught off guard by rin's joy. Kagome asks rin why is shes so happy tonight and then she looks around and sees the various poems about Miroku lying around on the floor. Inuyasha drops to the floor laughing at rin for being in love with him and says, "Ahhh ha ha ha ha you're in love with that man whore pussy chaser? I feel sorry for you that you got tricked into being his new sex toy"! As Inuyasha continues to laugh and hurting rin's feelings. He doesn't notice kagome standing over him with a pissed looking in her eyes. Inuyasha opens his eyes and stops laughing and says, "Oh shit KAGOME DON"T! But before he can finish talking, Kagome puts her foot down and says, "SIT BOY"! "Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit "…..As Inuyasha gets pounded into the floor over and over again Rin's tears dry up and she starts laughing so hard to the point she can't breathe. Kagome who just nearly killed Inuyasha turns to rin and says,"Rin don't listen to that jerk over there. He doesn't understand a teenage girl's heart and choices about who we are in love with or what choices we make in life."Rin looks up at kagome and asks, "So why did you decide to date inuaysha then. Huh?" As rin asked. Kagome sigh's and says,"well I would of taken sesshoumaru at the time,but I don't think I would have survived his long sword and lived to talk about it the next day." Rin turns her head in confusion and says, "Wait he tried to kill you with his…..oh I understand now hee hee." Rin blushes and giggles just thinking about it. Kagome continues; "So pretty much I settled for pretty boy here but I still love him anyways."Inuyasha who is still twitching in the crater in the floor jumps up and says," Hey wait a minute, what the hell is that supposed to mean huh? What does my stupid brother got that I don't have?" Kagome and rin look at each other and say "Well he has a bigger dick than you do sorry. Inuyasha Falls back to the floor and yells out. "AHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCKING HELL MAN!" Kagome walks over to a now jealous inuyasha and says, "Oh come on now we were joking around with you and besides you have shouldn't be so sad because you have the bigger blade and man is it huge." Inuyasha who is now blushing and rubbing his nose and says ,"Damn straight its huge and don't you forget it…..huh wait a minute you were talking about the"tenseiga" weren't you?" As inuyasha turned around he sees rin and kagome walking laughing at his fail.


End file.
